


Wonderful World

by missthingsplace



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot, Ratings: G, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Set after the end of 'The Stolen Earth/Journey's End'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful World

  
**Title:** Wonderful World  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** 10th Doctor  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Set after the end of 'The Stolen Earth/Journey's End'  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Spoilers:** Small ones for the above mentioned.  
 **Rating:** G

**A/N:** You can blame one of the hopeful 'Dorothy's' on tonights 'Over The Rainbow' for this ficlet!

Stepping out the TARDIS the Doctor took a deep breath and rubbed at his eyes, already red from his tears and made his way across the park to slump down heavily on the wooden bench beneath a enormous Weeping Willow tree.

  
 

With tired eyes he scanned the surrounding area, the green leaves of the trees seemed somehow greener than normal and the scent of the deep red roses in the flower bed nearby intoxicating.

  
 

He thought about Donna, how she had almost died and that he had been forced to abandon her to keep her alive and fresh tears threatened to spill forth from his eyes, forcing them back he gazed up at the sky.

  
 

After the previous events it was so good to see the sky so blue it was almost startling, with little white fluffy clouds hanging lazily above him, not moving in the still summer air and a smile began to form on his weary face.

  
 

Lowering his eyes again he focused on the people in the park, some walking their dogs, throwing balls for them to chase, others playing with their children and making the most of the gorgeous weather.

  
 

The sound of a baby crying caused him to turn his head and his smile brightened even more when he watched the infants mother lift her carefully from the pram and hold her close, the crying stopping almost instantly.

  
 

Getting to his feet with renewed vigour the Doctor made his way back across the park, pausing now and then to watch the children and wish the people he passed a great day, happy when they smiled back until he reach the TARDIS.

  
 

Closing the door behind him he moved around turning switches and moving levers, smiling at the memory of how smoothly the TARDIS had flown with six pilots and hit the final button with a flourish.

  
 

Losing people he came to love was hard but when it came down to it, he loved this backwards planet and he knew that nothing would ever keep him away, but for now he needed to be alone, but when the time came it would be here that he would find his next companion.  
  
  
And that he would fight to save it and it's people with every last breath.  


  
 

The End.  
 


End file.
